


We can buy another one

by valwrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, pretty vanilla, soft, they just really love each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valwrites/pseuds/valwrites
Summary: Seven scares the daylights out of Yoosung and gets a vibrator chucked in his direction. It breaks. He feels bad. Sex happens.Also Yoosung is trans I don't make the rules





	We can buy another one

**Author's Note:**

> idk i don't have an explanation for this
> 
> i've never written smut before go easy on me

Yoosung gasps and presses the vibrator against himself harder.

It's the baby blue one with multiple speeds that Seven had gotten him for his birthday. His boyfriend had been so giddy when he opened it, showing him all the different settings and going on about all the ways he wanted to use it on Yoosung and how the little rabbit ears it had were just _so cute_ that he had to buy it. Yoosung had laughed, and for a moment he wondered if Seven was more excited about his present than he was. He was proven wrong only moments later when Seven pinned him to the couch.

Yoosung normally wouldn't be doing this- he has a boyfriend to get him off if he really wants to, there isn't any reason to masturbate -but Seven's working, and he'd been too wound up to ignore the aching between his legs. A few minutes have passed and that aching has only grown stronger, so Yoosung presses the little button that ups the speed of the vibrations and gasps softly as pleasure wracks his body. He curls his toes and clenches his thighs around his hand, growing impatient, then reaches between them with his other hand so he can shove two fingers inside of himself.

“Having fun?” Comes a soft laugh from the other end of the bed. 

Yoosung lets out a startled squeak and chucks the vibrator in the direction of the voice. Seven swears and jumps out of the way just moments before it collides with his thigh, and the toy hits the wall before falling to the floor with a crash that makes both of them wince. Yoosung groans in embarrassment and pulls his knees to his chest, rolling onto his side. 

“I didn't break it, right?” He asks, hiding his reddening face behind his hands. “That one's my favorite. Please tell me I didn't break it.”

Seven bends down and picks up the vibrator, then wipes the slick off on his pant leg and tries the button. Yoosung hears the click, but no buzzing follows, and he groans in frustration.

“I think it's broken, love,” Seven says gently, then presses it a few more times. Yoosung doesn't move from his spot curled into a ball on their bed as Seven leaves their room in search of new batteries.

“Well?” The blonde asks when Seven returns. 

He just shrugs. “We can buy another one.”

Yoosung whines in protest, then rolls over onto his back and props himself up on his elbows. “You scared me,” he mumbles, pouting up at Seven. 

His boyfriend grins. “And you almost just killed me with a sex toy, so I think we're even,” he teases. When Yoosung's expression doesn't change, he adds “I'm sorry, you just looked so pretty I had to stop and watch.” 

Yoosung flushes even more at the comment and folds his arms over his chest, making Seven ‘aww’ out loud. Being this cute should be illegal. He sets the now-broken vibrator aside and kicks his shoes off as he crawls onto the bed with Yoosung. 

“What, you don’t want help?” Seven asks when Yoosung cocks his head.

“I thought you had work to do,” Yoosung replies, but doesn’t stop Seven from gently pulling his legs apart. 

“Yeah, well, I made you yeet your favorite toy at the wall and now I feel bad,” Seven explains. “Also, are you really gonna say no to me eating you out?”

Yoosung's eyes widen and he shakes his head hurriedly. “Nope. By all means. Go ahead,” he replies.

Seven laughs at his dorky boyfriend as he crawls between Yoosung's legs. He leans down and nips at the soft skin of his inner thigh, then sucks gently at the mark he made. Yoosung’s cunt throbs at the feeling, and he hisses. 

“Seven, I'm not gonna last long,” Yoosung warns. Seven just shrugs his shoulders and starts moving his mouth further down, leaving a trail of love bites on Yoosung’s soft skin. Eventually, his mouth settles between Yoosung's thighs, and Seven starts lapping up the slick leaking down his folds, the taste alone making him feel the beginnings of arousal. Yoosung lets out a soft moan and runs his fingers through Seven's hair, and Seven hums at the sensation, knowing the vibrations will drive Yoosung wild. He licks upward slowly and starts flicking his tongue over Yoosung's clit, and when Yoosung grinds his hips up into Seven's mouth and pushes his head down, he starts gently sucking, chuckling darkly when his boyfriend shudders from the pleasure. 

As his orgasm grows near, Yoosung begins to squirm, and it isn't until Seven pushes a finger into his entrance that Yoosung finally throws his head back and his cum starts leaking out onto Seven's hand. As the rise and fall of his chest begins to slow, Seven slides his finger in and out of Yoosung, and presses a feather-light kiss to his clit. “More?” Seven asks softly, even though he already knows the answer. He laughs when Yoosung nods impatiently and forces Seven's head back down to his heat. 

Seven knows Yoosung inside out; knows how he tastes, what he likes, and where he needs to give the most attention to make Yoosung cry out. Seven finds the spot inside of Yoosung that he knows will drive him crazy and presses two fingers against it, feeling his dick twitch when Yoosung's walls flutter around his hand. Yoosung’s still sensitive from the orgasm he just had, so Seven is gentle as he starts pistoning his fingers in and out of Yoosung and attaches his mouth to his clit once more. 

Yoosung whines as Seven drags his teeth over the sensitive skin there and reaches up to start toying with a nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers. Seven's cock begins straining against his jeans when he opens his eyes to see Yoosung with his head thrown back and mouth agape, his tits bouncing slightly as he fucks himself on Seven's fingers. His entire face is flushed pink, and if it weren’t for the sinful noises falling from his lips Seven would say he’s an angel. 

Seven can’t resist unzipping his pants and shoving his hands into his boxers to give his now painfully hard cock some attention. His mouth falls open as he starts stroking himself and forgets he's supposed to be eating Yoosung out for a moment, and the latter opens his eyes to see Seven struggling to keep his composure. His lover looks like he's growing impatient, but of _course_ Seven's too sweet (and too stubborn) to say anything, wanting to take care of Yoosung first. Yoosung tugs at his hair gently to get him to look up, and gives Seven a soft smile. Seven smiles back, then wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

“I think you're overdressed, love,” Yoosung says gently

Seven hums. “I think you're right.”

“I also think you should let me take care of you,” he adds, twirling a lock of red hair around his fingers. “I know you're a big sap and you want to make sure I'm satisfied first, but I wanna make you feel good too. Plus I came already, so it’s your turn.”

Seven bites his lip, his gaze falling to Yoosung's stomach. For a long time, Seven didn’t like letting himself be cared for; he always put everyone else first, and it took a lot of gentle coaxing from Yoosung before Seven eventually learned that it’s okay to make sure his needs are met. Still though, he looks conflicted, so Yoosung brushes his hair away from his eyes and lets out a soft “I love you, Saeyoung,” and the other smiles up at him.

“I love you too,” Seven whispers back. “And okay. I can’t say no to you, anyway.”

Yoosung sits up and Seven does the same, then pulls his shirt over his head. Yoosung rests a hand on Seven's toned chest and closes the distance between their lips for the first time that night, his heart racing when he tastes himself on Seven's tongue. Seven opens his mouth for Yoosung and he slides inside, moaning as Seven begins to suck and drag his teeth over his tongue. 

Yoosung smiles into the kiss when his boyfriend reaches up and starts toying with his breasts. His dysphoria used to be so awful he’d be too ashamed to leave the house even with a binder and a baggy sweatshirt, but Seven touches him in ways that makes every part of him feel beautiful. Their lips break apart so Seven can take a nipple into his mouth and suck, and Yoosung sighs and kisses the top of his head. 

Yoosung only lets this go on for another minute or so before he gently pushes Seven down onto the bed and crawls on top him, wanting him to have his turn, too. His boyfriend smiles lovingly up at him and loops his arms around Yoosung's neck, and Yoosung melts. 

“I'm all yours, Shooting Star,” he whispers.

Yoosung pecks Seven on the lips once more before settling back on his knees and reaching for Seven's hips. The latter hisses when Yoosung leans down and starts mouthing at his cock through his jeans, teasing him, and Yoosung chuckles darkly as Seven swears. Yoosung pulls Seven's pants and boxers down in one go, revealing his boyfriend's rock hard member. Seven kicks his pants the rest of the way off and Yoosung tosses them aside with the rest of their discarded clothes, then settles his head between Seven's legs. Seven's back arches as Yoosung begins lapping up the precum flowing steadily from the tip, tasting sweet and salty and so overwhelmingly _Saeyoung_ that for a moment, his heart hurts. 

Yoosung looks up at Seven innocently as he lowers his mouth onto his dick. Seven's breath hitches, and he brushes a lock of blonde hair away from Yoosung’s face as he begins to suck gently. “You're so beautiful,” he whispers, and if Yoosung's lips weren’t preoccupied he would have leaned up and kissed Seven right there. Instead, he reaches for Seven's hand and laces their fingers together as he begins bobbing his head, and uses his free hand to stroke the part of Seven’s cock that he can’t fit in his mouth. 

“You’re so good, baby. What a pretty little mouth you have,” Seven continues, making Yoosung’s cheeks turn bright red. He could hide his face, but it would be no use; Seven knows Yoosung _loves_ when he talks to him like this, when he tells Yoosung what a good boy he is and how well he’s taking Seven’s cock and how he’s gonna cum down Yoosung’s throat. Seven keeps whispering sweet nothings to his boyfriend as he sucks, then brings their intertwined hands to his lips and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Yoosung’s wrist. 

The taste of Seven is intoxicating, and after a moment Yoosung sinks all the way down onto Seven’s cock, gagging slightly as the head hits his throat. Seven moans at the sensation and bucks his hips up into Yoosung’s mouth desperately, causing the boy to pull away in a coughing fit.

“Shit- oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Seven says suddenly, sitting up and reaching for Yoosung’s shoulders. “Are you okay, Shooting Star? I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry.” Yoosung wipes tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and nods, resting a hand on Seven’s elbow.

“I’m okay, don’t worry,” Yoosung reassures him, and swallows the remaining precum in his mouth. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Seven rests his hands on either side of Yoosung’s face. “I’m sorry,” he says again, and Yoosung just rolls his eyes and silences his boyfriend with a kiss.

“Fuck me and we’ll call it even?” Yoosung suggests. Seven looks at him with wide eyes, apparently surprised at his choice of words, and it makes Yoosung grin. “What?”

“I’m not used to hearing you dirty talk,” Seven teases.

Now it’s Yoosung’s turn to laugh. “That’s not dirty talk!” He folds his arms. 

“Then show me dirty talk, pretty boy.”

“Sand, mud, gravel-”

Before Yoosung can continue the joke any further, Seven shoves his shoulders lightly, and the lovers topple over laughing. Seven pulls Yoosung close and Yoosung wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, then sighs happily. 

“You’re the worst,” Yoosung says, pulling back so he can grin up at Seven.

“And yet, you’re still dating me,” Seven teases. He kisses Yoosung’s forehead. “You ready?”

“Always.”

Seven shifts his hips into position and grinds against Yoosung, and Yoosung hums and runs his nails down his boyfriend’s back. Seven leans down and attaches his mouth to his boyfriend’s neck as he rocks against him, his cock gliding effortlessly through Yoosung’s slick folds.

“You’re even wetter now than you were, love. Did you like the taste of my cock that much?” He asks softly, eliciting a whine from his boyfriend. Seven has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at Yoosung’s reaction, and how easy it is to get him worked up (seriously, Seven’s been grinding against him for 30 seconds and he’s already a whimpering mess). His eyes must be smiling, though, because Yoosung grunts in frustration.

“You’re such a tease,” Yoosung pouts, and he sounds like such a whiny toddler that Seven actually does snort this time. He looks pleased with himself when Seven finally reaches down to pump his dick a few times, then lines himself up with Yoosung and begins slowly pushing in. 

There’s no need to be gentle, really; they’ve done this recently enough that Seven slides into his boyfriend with no resistance. But he always is anyway. His thrusts are careful and calculated, the kisses he leaves on Yoosung’s neck are soft, and every movement he makes is full of love. A chorus of “fuck”s and “Saeyoung”s falls from Yoosung’s lips, and Seven takes this as a signal to reach down start tracing circles over Yoosung’s clit as his hips find a rhythm.

“Such a good boy,” Seven murmurs. “You feel so good.” Yoosung squirms beneath Seven as he licks from Yoosung’s throat to the underside of his chin, and Seven chuckles darkly.

“ _Harder,_ Saeyoung,” Yoosung gasps, bucking his hips up into Seven’s as his fingers begin to move faster. He drops a kiss on Yoosung’s bare shoulder and thrusts deeper this time, and Yoosung’s mouth falls open. 

They keep this up for a few minutes, rocking together and alternating between leaving marks on each other’s necks and nipping at each other’s swollen lips, getting lost in feelings of love and pleasure and the taste of each other. At some point, Yoosung begins clawing at Seven’s back, tracing constellations in his skin, and Seven’s heart swells as he feels himself drawing closer to his release. He wants to go longer, but it’s hard since Yoosung’s already sucked him off, and he groans just at the thought of Yoosung’s tongue swirling around him.

“Good?” Seven asks quietly.

“Yes, Saeyoung, so good,” Yoosung practically sings as Seven thrusts into him. The sounds Yoosung is making are driving Seven crazy, and suddenly he snaps and thrusts his hips forward roughly, causing Yoosung to cry out.

“Do that again,” he gasps, throwing his head back. Seven nods, then puts his hands under Yoosung’s knees and pushes them forward so he can slam into Yoosung a second time.

“FUCK! Oh, Saeyoung- oh fuck,” Yoosung hisses, and this time he doesn’t have to tell Seven to keep going. Seven thrusts into Yoosung with the same strength as before and sets a fast pace, groaning when Yoosung starts rocking his hips up to meet Seven’s. They won’t last much longer now, and they both know it but neither of them care as Seven fucks into Yoosung with everything he has.

“Yoosung,” he gasps, and his lover tilts his head so he can capture him in a kiss. They moan into each other’s mouths as the sounds of skin hitting skin fills the otherwise silent house.

“Saeyoung, ‘m close,” Yoosung whispers against Seven’s lips. His boyfriend responds by rubbing his clit faster, his cock throbbing as a choked moan escapes him.

“Come on,” Seven encourages him. “Cum for me, love.”

“S- Saeyoung, yes-!”

Just moments later, Yoosung’s back arches and his walls flutter around Seven for the second time that night. Seven wants to focus on his boyfriend, wants to bring him to his orgasm and draw out the pleasure for as long as possible, but before he can stop himself he starts fucking Yoosung at a relentless pace, and hardly a minute passes before he spills his love into the boy beneath him. They both see stars as they’re pushed over the edge together, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

After their movements have finally slowed, Seven pulls out of Yoosung carefully and flops down onto the bed next to him, his breathing heavy. Yoosung rolls over and pulls Seven into an embrace, which he returns without hesitation. They rest their foreheads together and Seven sighs happily, chuckling when Yoosung tilts his head and presses their lips together, then rests a hand on Yoosung’s cheek.

“That was perfect,” Yoosung whispers, and Seven pecks him on the nose. Then, he adds, “You’re perfect.”

Seven grins. “And you’re my everything, Shooting Star,” he whispers back.

“That’s a little gay, don’t you think?”

“Not gayer than you, I don’t know, sucking my dick?”

Yoosung snorts, then leans in to whisper in Seven’s ear. 

“It was a _bro-job_ ,” he says.

The joke sends Seven into hysterics and then he’s rolling onto his back, laughing too hard to breathe. It’s then that Yoosung realizes just how stupid of a pun that was and starts giggling too, and soon enough they’re both laughing in each other’s arms and pressing kisses to smiling faces. 

“I love you so much,” Yoosung says happily. Then, he has a thought. “I don’t say that too often, right?”

Seven rolls his eyes. “Way too often. It’s the worst. Stop saying you love me, Yoosung, it’s driving me up the wall.”

“Oh my god, shut up!”

Yoosung smacks Seven lightly, and the latter giggles and leans forward to kiss his boyfriend on the lips once more.

“It’s okay, though,” Seven replies softly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thx for the read kiddos :))
> 
> yell @ me!!!
> 
> [main tumblr](http://vallraiene.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [mysmes tumblr](http://rfgay.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also my discord is vallraiene#7199 okbye


End file.
